


Tony the Troll

by Bluesy_Deth



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Tony Being Tony, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesy_Deth/pseuds/Bluesy_Deth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or 5 times Tony failed to pit his team mates against the Fandom and the 1 time he succeeded.</p>
<p>inspired by tip #438 on "Survival Tips for S.H.I.E.L.D. Recruits on Tumblr: "Tony Stark trolls the Avengers forums.  You have been warned."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony the Troll

1\. Steve

Really, Captain America has better things to do than worry about internet fandoms. Tony tried, though. Naturally.  
"They all think you're some overgrown do-gooder who can't handle tech and has copious amounts of sex with me!"  
The look on Steve's face clearly indicated that was the final nail in the coffin- he was NOT getting sucked into reading any of it.

 

2\. Bruce

No, Tony wasn't drunk. This was Tony being Tony and trying to provoke his science bro into irritation. Genius, unlike stupidity, has its limits.  
"You're either this pathetic character in the background, sleeping with an underage superhero spider or having copious amounts of sex with me!"  
The look on Bruce's fax was of disinterest and his muttered "that's nice" deflated even Tony's manic mood.

 

3\. Natasha

Really, Tony? Still not drunk but plummeting further into stupidity by the moment. Tony approached the redhead.  
"You know, you're either doing Barton AND Coulson or Fury or PEPPER, for heaven's sake."  
The Black Widow cocked her head, raised an eyebrow and suggested, "as long as it's not YOU, I'm good."

 

4\. Thor

Tony had little hope but wasn't going down without a fight.  
"They think you're addicted to Pop Tarts, an oaf AND having copious amounts of sex with Loki!"  
Thor laughed it off; the fandom WAS right about his not having a concept of an "inside voice" and that was that.

 

5\. Coulson

As if.  
"Half the fandom thinks you're having copious amounts of sex with Barton and the other half thinks you're also married to him!"  
Coulson smiled his blandest, most Stark-infuriating smile and advised, "as long as it's not YOU, Mr. Stark."

 

+1 Clint

It was too easy to be satisfying so he'd left Barton for last.  
"You're either OCD, bipolar, suicidal or still in love with Loki!"  
Clint yelped, "what the hell? LOKI?? Damn, that's worse than YOU. Show me this freakin' fandom, they're going down!"  
Tony laughed nastily, "wait until I tell you about Omegas!"


End file.
